prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-49.150.88.184-20141024155310
Okay, I just thought of the coolest therory ever: Let's put it this way: The Dilaurentis Family is running short on money. So Mrs. D tried to find a way how to get money. So she met one of Kenneth's business partners, Mr. Young. The Young family is one of the richest families in Pensylvania. She discovered that MrYoung's daughter, Bethany, was at Radley so she applied as one of the board memebers there so she can become closer to the Young family. Everyday, Mrs. D would take care of Bethany as if she was her daughter. That's why the staff there considered her the 'Fragile Patient'. Marion and Bethany were close friends. Bethany treats Marion as if she was her mother. (Because her mother is dead). Mrs, D and Mr. Young finally became close, and got together. Alison discovered that her mother had an another affair so she investigated and discovered his daughter, Bethany. She went to Radley and told Bethany the reason of Mrs. D taking care of her. Bethany freaked out in front of Dr. Palmer. (That's why he was screamig 'Get away from that blonde girl (Alison) because he thought she was a bad influence to her) She told this to Marion and Marion planned to tell to Kenneth. Mrs. D heard that both Bethany and Marion knew about the affair, so the night Marion would tell, she confronted Marion until she pushed her in the window. Bethany saw this but no one believed her because Mrs. D covered the tracks and people thought she was crazy. So since then, Bethany got angry at Mrs. D. She seeked revenge for Mrs. D and Alison. So one night, she got escaped went to the DiLaurentis house, found a shovel then hit Alison in the head. Melissa thought Spencer had killed her but Bethany did so she buried her. Mrs. Grunwald pulled her and took her to the hospital but she ran away and went back to the her house to see Bethany going to their house, she found a rock and hit her in the head, Mrs. D then proceeds to bury her, and keep telling Alison "What have you done?". Mrs. D then helped Alison hide. when Ian found out Alison was alive the nigt at the bell tower, he investigated and found out that she's alive and killed that girl in the grave. He wrote in in a notebook. Alison learned this and killed him so that he won't tell. Wilden investigated Ian 's deatn and found the notebook. He then discovered Alison and Bethany's connection. Alison killed Wilden because he knew. She also killed her mother so that she won't tell what really happened that night. Alison is 2nd A. "She doesn't want to be found. " that's what Grunwald told the girls about Ali because she was scared people would know she killed Bethany. (Grunwald don't know that) A has been keeping the liars busy from finding out what happened to Ali. So when Mona was revealed, she tjought maybe the girls willinvestigate again and find out that I'm alive. So she pretended to be A and the girls fprgot about Ali again. Sooner, Alison had fun playing with the girls so she became the real A.